Be Alright
by CarolineForbes
Summary: John and Torrie have been married for the past three years but are now strangers due to John's hectic career with the WWE. Meanwhile Randy faces marital problems of his own after he reconnects with an old flame. JohnTorrie RandyStacy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Be Alright**_

_**Summary:**_ John and Torrie have been married for the past three years but are now strangers due to John's hectic career with the WWE. Meanwhile Randy faces marital problems of his own after he reconnects with an old flame.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Chapter One:**_

The rain fell fiercely down from the night sky and appeared as if it was cooking up to release a thunderstorm. The harsh winds slamming itself on the window suddenly woke him up in his unknowingly sleep. He turned to his side on the bed and felt a sudden sharp pain in his head as soon as he opened his eyes. With his eyes open, he met the sight of complete darkness and started to wonder where the hell he was. Running his hands down his face, he begins to adjust his newly opened eyes into the dark and realized he was in the safe four corner walls of his hotel room in a suite at The Palms Resort in Las Vegas, Nevada.

The city's many bright lights came peeking along through the curtains when he slowly lifted himself up from his back and sat on the bed pondering. He guessed that he was thankful for waking up at a safe place but the only thing was he doesn't remember just how in the hell he got here. The last thing John Cena remembered was being downstairs at the Moon pub at with Randy Orton and the boys where he was drinking, drinking a lot more than he knew he should have. He was still in the mist of his victory over Wade Barret at the last pay-per-view and it wasn't until his flight arrived in Vegas where he truly did enjoy and celebrated the victory. The partying and drinking can mostly likely explain the sharp pain that was currently throbbing in his head. He sighs deeply before covering his face with his large hands, closed his eyes again and practically begged the heavens above to make this headache go away.

The WWE crew was doing a couple of shows in Vegas throughout the weekend before heading home for the holidays and than it was back on the road again till the new year. This had been his life for the past nine, going into ten years with the WWE and though its taken a lot out of him physically, mentally, and emotionally, there was nothing that John can see himself do career wise than wrestling. He was living his dream and wasn't going to give up on it, not now when he was on top of the world and worked his ass off for everything he's got.

Just when he had enough strength to get up on his own two feet, he walked through the room allowing the city's lights led him to the door. He turns the knob and pulls the door open and faces a hallway that led to the living room and kitchen area of the suite. The lights were left on throughout the whole place and he found himself adjusting his eyes once again to the lighting of scene. He wanders into the living room where he found his jaws dropped to the floor. Bottles of expensive alcohol was thrown everywhere from the center table, to the edges of the couch, and rolled on the carpet to meet his feet. It looked like a hurricane hit and he couldn't believe his eyes. The whole room smelled of hard partying as John begins to remember the happenings of the night. What started off as a regular day at a house show and a trip to the local gym turned into a night out with a few of the guys. John remembers them being at Rain nightclub where his victory party over Barrett began. Everyone had been there from Cody, Ted, a few of the Divas and of course his travel buddy Randy Orton. When things got a little out of control in the club, Randy and him decided to go upstairs to the Moon lounge. The Moon lounge had more of a calm, collected and exclusive environment feel that John needed after the madness in Rain. He recalls having a few more drinks there and it was probably the place where he got completely trashed because it was the last place he remembers being at. After this, Orton and himself found a few girls in the lounge and brought them upstairs to their suite for more drinks. He knew this because of the hurricane of bottles he just walked into and for some reason even if he blacked out around that time, he couldn't help but remember a blonde. John wasn't able to picture her in his head right now but he was probably going to see her when she comes out Randy's room in the morning.

Randy had been his best friend since their OVW days and when they got together for free time you can bet your ass that they partied harder than anyone. John shook his head and slightly laughed at his surrounding because they completely trashed the place. Thankfully, hotel suites was one of the few expenses that had to come out of their own pockets instead of the company's so Vince wasn't going to kill them just yet. Here was just another thousand dollar trashed hotel room bill that him and Orton had no choice but to split on their credit cards. It wasn't until he was thinking clearly when he realized that Christmas was just around the corner and this wasn't in his budge. He cursed himself and began to pick up the mess.

It took him hours to put the place back to one piece and it was already morning when he finished. Thankfully nothing in the suite was damaged but the expensive bottles of various alcoholic beverages was the damage that will be burning a massive hole in his bank account. "Fuck." John says as he crashed on the couch, feeling the weight of his work fall on his shoulders, too tired to get up.

As he sat there, he began to stare at the door that led to Orton's room when he heard footsteps at the other side. The door opened and John couldn't believe his eyes when a familiar face came out through the doors. Her slim and slender 5 foot 11 body was wrapped in one of the hotel's bathrobes that was short enough to reveal her long set of legs and her mane of blonde hair was tied up in a messy morning bun. It was the blonde he remembers from last night.

Stacy Keibler stepped out Randy Orton's room to catch John's eyes on her. It wasn't until he laid his eyes on Stacy that everything came back to John. Stacy had been in Vegas promoting her appearance on Spike TV's Blue Mountain State when she ran into John and Randy in the Moon lounge. She was Randy's ex-girlfriend and the three of them did some catching up. John figured that they took Stacy to their suite, had more drinks here in the living room, and when he was drunk enough to pass out in his own room, an intoxicated Randy took Stacy to his and one thing must have led to another. Under the influence of heavy drinking combined with his playboy ways, wasn't a good combination for Randy especially when he like John was a married man.

"Good morning, Stacy." John starts looking at her up and down.

"Hey John." She nervously says frozen on the spot.

"Where's Randy?"

"In the shower. He's on his way out though." She explains as she walks over the kitchen bar across from where John sat and grabs her purse and cellphone. "I got to go, I have a flight back to L.A to catch. It was nice seeing you guys."

"You want to tell me what happened?" John asked anyway even though it wasn't any of his business. "He's married to a great woman Stacy. If you guys did what I think you did-"

He was cut off short by her, "It was nothing, ok?" Stacy quickly says as she now has her belongings in her hold. "It was nothing John, according to Randy anyway." She adds in looking a bit upset but before John can get another word out she was out the door like hell on wheels.

John always wondered when this day would happen again. All he knew was this wasn't the first time Randy has cheated on Samantha. The last time he did was about two years ago with Barbara Kelly Blank. Even if Randy was married to Sam, his ways never left him. John understood that it gets lonely on the road and there are times when a man needs to do what he needs to do but when your married, it was time to put the gun in the shop. He just shook his head at the thought and decided to stay out of it. It wasn't any of business and he had his own damn problems to deal with. Speaking of his problems, his cellphone vibrated in his the right pocket of his jean shorts. He takes it out and before he looks at who was calling him, he knew who it was. It was his wife, Torrie. He hesitated for a second, a part of him didn't want to answer her call because of the last conversation they had turned into a fight but when was it ever not? It seemed like all they ever do now is fight. Just as he was about to ignore the call, he remembers that she's been trying to get a hold of him all of last night when he did ignore her calls. He wanted to relax and have some fun with friends and wasn't in a mood to hear Torrie nag him. After the fifth ring, he decides to answer it.

"Hey doll, what's up?" He greets.

"Where were you? I been trying to call you since last night." Torrie's voice came out from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe. I'm in Vegas for the weekend to do some shows. I went out with Orton and completely forgot to return your call but we're talking now, so what's up?" John explains hoping that Torrie will drop it there and doesn't question him about what he did. Surely she would not be too happy about the bill he had to pay from his victory party.

Thankfully she does drop it and answers, "Nothing, I was just checking in on you. We haven't spoken in over two days John. You haven't called or even texted me once. I hope your not trying to avoid me because of what happened last time we spoke."

John swallowed hard knowing she was right. He hasn't called or texted in the past few days when he did have the time too. It wasn't her that he was avoiding, it was another possible argument he was running away from. John wasn't entirely sure when these little fights with Torrie started because all he remembers from their three years of marriage was that he was happy. He was happy that they were finally together after years of heartache, happy that she's stuck with him after the hell he's put her through, happy that he's lucky enough to land a woman like her, and most of all happy because together they have a beautiful, smart, three year old daughter, _Casey Hope Cena_.

"No, of course not." He says at once noticing how upset she was getting by the tone of her voice. "Look, we both said shit we didn't mean Tor, so let's just forget about it alright?" John says as he lounges back on the couch and when Torrie doesn't reply, he adds in. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Well, she can't wait for you to come home for Christmas since you missed her birthday last weekend." Torrie mentions.

John bites his tongue back and didn't want to say anything he might regret later. This was the reason why they fought that last time and he's apologized to Torrie many times before for it. Casey's birthday landed on the day of the last pay-per-view and he did try to get it off for Casey but there was just no way in hell he could have missed it. That match against Wade Barrett had months and months of build up leading up to it and he just couldn't take that day off.

"We spoke about this already. I said I was sorry, didn't I?" He says shorty in a completely different tone.

Torrie noticed his tone and replies, "Apologize to your daughter, not to me."

"What the fuck is difference? I still would have to apologize to you for the disappointment." John finds himself rolling his eyes as he caught the sight of Orton who just left his bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to fetch some coffee.

There was a long pause on Torrie's end of the phone and John thought for a second that she hung up on him which wouldn't be a first. She hung up on him quite often mainly because she either didn't know what to say back or was completely pissed off that she no longer wanted to continue the conversation. "I don't want to fight anymore John." She says softy.

He takes a deep breath and registers her words in his head. He was in agreement and felt like a complete ass for snapping at her like that. The truth was he was pissed off at himself for missing his daughter's birthday and the more Torrie brought it up, the more irritated he became. "Me too baby. I'm sorry, I know there's no excuse for me to miss her birthday. I'll make it up to the both of you when I come home for Christmas alright?"

He hears Torrie slightly giggle on the other end, she had the cutest giggle he's ever heard. "I miss you John."

"I miss you too baby."

"I just can't wait to see you."

The last time John was at home was Thanksgiving. He remembers how good it felt to be next to Torrie and Casey after months of being on the road and he couldn't even remember the last time he saw them before that. He was finally home but that didn't last long when he had to catch the red eye flight for a show in Memphis, Tennessee. "Oh your going to see a lot of me girl. I haven't tapped that ass in almost a month." John teases trying to light up the conversation and he sees Randy from the corner of his eye look up at him with that sick smirk on his face.

Torrie just laughs and John couldn't describe how good it felt inside to hear her laugh because he missed hearing it. Just when he was about to tell her how cute she was being, he hears Casey's voice in the background calling for Torrie. There was another sound he missed very much, his heart nearly skipped a beat hearing his little girl's voice and it tortured him making him feel worse than scum to describe himself for missing her third birthday. "Hey, I got to go. Your daughter is calling for me to make her breakfast. I'll call you later, ok?"

"You bet." John says and tried not to choke up when he adds, "Tell her that I love her for me, will you?"

"I will. I love you John." Torrie says.

John smiles. "I love you more. I'll be home soon, we're going to _be alright_ Tor, I promise."

He ends the call as soon as they said their goodbyes and wasn't given a second to breath after that when Randy sat down next to him on the sofa and hands him a cup of newly brewed coffee.

"So your going to tap that ass when you get home to Boston huh?" Randy says arching his eyebrows up and down.

John chuckles taking the cup of coffee. "Speaking of tapping some ass, I know its not my business but Stacy left a few minutes ago just before you got out of the shower. What the fuck was that about dawg?"

Like he expected, Randy fell silent for a second and just shrugged. "It was nothing."

John choose to ignore it and took a sip off his cup of coffee, that was much needed. It was none of his business after all but he knew that _nothing_ was always _something_ to Randy Orton. "So how does this sound? We'll eat breakfast at the 24/7 Cafe because I'm fucking hungry. Than we'll head to the gym, have lunch after and get ready for the show tonight?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good just as long as we go straight back here after the show. No more drinks or partying. I have a feeling when we check out tomorrow morning, our hotel bill with all these room charges we did is going to cost us an arm and a leg."

"We'll split it like we always do. You want to lose the arm or the leg?"

John laughs. "The leg." He chooses. He needed both of his arms to hug both his girls when he finally comes home for Christmas after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Please R/R. Thank you!

_**Chapter 02:**_

The wind was howling and thrashing violently against John's back as he made his way out of the vehicle and soon shuts the door of his red Dodge Viper pickup. The snow was coming down in thick flurries as the dark clouds was beginning to come in blocking the view of the moon above. It was dark out when his flight arrived in Boston at exactly 8:30 PM on the Christmas Eve and it even got darker during the half an hour drive to his home that sat on a hill overlooking the Charles River. John's father who lived in West Newbury was in town along with his mom Carol for Christmas tomorrow and had picked him at the airport when the snow began to come down hard. Wanting to give his old man a break since he drove to the airport and back, John walks over to where his father was taking out the gifts and luggage John had sitting in the backseat and told him to head on inside.

"No need." John Cena Sr. says as he pulls out Cena's luggage from the car into the ground. "I been working out son, I'm about as strong as you are now."

John just laughs. "Go on and head inside Dad, you done enough work for the day and its freezing out here! Plus, you see that bag over there?" He says pointing at a black bag sitting on the far end of the backseat. "I have a lot of gifts in there, one of them happens to be for you and I haven't got to the wrapping yet. Now, go on and head inside, I got this."

His dad gives him a shoulder pat before leaving him and started a trail through the heavy snow on the ground to the front door of John and Torrie's house. John grabbed two large bags full of his Christmas gifts and gripped it tightly in his large hands as they froze in the cold night's chill. He drags it onto the floor and closes the backdoor of the truck. As soon as he had the luggage and bags full of gifts in his hold, he walks over to the front of the car and followed his father's trail of footsteps into his front lawn. It might have been dark tonight but the Christmas lights and decorations Torrie had placed up around the outside of their house led his way. He stopped in the trail for a second just to admire the view of Torrie's decorations, she was always good at stuff like this. John soon continued to walk towards the open door and as soon as he stepped in, Casey came running at him with open arms.

"Daddy!" She came at him yelling in excitement hugging him around his legs with her two little short arms.

"Hey girl!" John says dropping the stuff he was carrying and lowered himself to meet her face. "Come here and give Daddy a proper hug huh?" He says grabbing Casey into his arms and carried her up to his height. "I miss you so much baby. Did you miss Daddy?"

She nods. "I did, I miss you a lot!"

"How much? Show Daddy how much."

Casey look confused for a second and he just smiles at the face she was giving him before she figured it out. She was so cute when she expanded both of her tiny arms into a straight line and tells him, "This much!"

"WOW! That is A LOT!" John playfully says. "You want to see how much Daddy missed you?" Casey nodded and John immediately began to place light kisses all over her face as he tickled her in the process.

"I...miss...my...baby...girl...this...much..." He says softly in between kisses as Casey laughs loudly when he tickled her.

"Hello John." A voice suddenly says from the hallway ahead of him. He looks up at where it came from and there was his wife Torrie looking more beautiful than ever in a pair of dark washed jeans, a white turtle neck sweater, with her blonde hair in its usual bouncy, playful curls. It was what he liked about Torrie the most, she was natural and her beauty was pure as snow. Torrie stood a couple feet in front of him smiling at the sight of him and Casey.

Casey than tilted her head and whispers into John's ear. "She's smiling Daddy, I don't think she's mad at you anymore."

The comment just made John laugh and he quietly replies back. "I wouldn't let that smile fool you. Listen, why don't you go help Grandma Carol in the kitchen while Daddy cleans up ok? I smell something good coming out of the oven. She's probably making dinner."

Casey nods and John places her down. He watches as she skipped past Torrie with her blonde locks bouncing to her movement and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as she disappeared, John looked forward and met instantly got lost in Torrie's eyes. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her and it wasn't until now when he realized just how much he missed her. "I'm home beautiful." He begins as he held his arms out, open for a hug.

Without a hesitation, Torrie walks towards him and collides in his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, missing being this close to her that he didn't want to let go. "Gosh, have I missed you John." He hears her say against his chest as she begins to shed light tears on his jacket. She breaks their hold and wipes her tears quickly, not wanting John to see but he did.

"Why you crying?" He asked even though he knew. Torrie was the sensitive type and often cried when he came home from the road after months of separation.

"It's nothing John. I'm just happy your here, that's all." She replies with a smile on her face.

He smiles back at her. "No need to cry baby, I'm here now." He continues to say as he pulled her into his hold again when he kissed on the lip. Torrie opened her lips, sending an invite for his tongue to come in. John slowly darted his tongue in to meet her's and continue to kiss her passionately as they held each other more firmly on the spot. Torrie placed her hand at the back of his head as his palms rested and caressed her cheeks. Its been a month since he kissed Torrie and boy did it feel good inside.

They finally broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and just stared into each other's eyes to take in the moment when John decides to tease her as he pulled her closer into him and seductively whispers in her ear, "I haven't seen your sexy ass since Thanksgiving so you know that I'm fucking you tonight, right?"

Torrie giggles as she felt his hot breath on her. She loved it when he spoke to her this way. Torrie retired from the business two years ago, had a baby, and was now 35 years old. She was still remarkably gorgeous but felt insurance about her looks because of her age. Her insecurities often caused her to worry about John being on the road. Though, she knew John would never cheat her, she was worried about him working around young attractive co-workers like Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Eve and any hot little thing that currently worked for WWE. She hated to admit that but it was true. Torrie wasn't 25 years old anymore so when John made sex references towards her, it made her feel good. She felt desirable, sexy, and felt like she was only girl in the world for John Cena.

"You ok?" John asked breaking Torrie out of her train of thought when he noticed the look she had on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good John."

"Babe, I know your good." John says with a smirk on his face. "Your going to let me have my way with you tonight? Give me an early Christmas present? Maybe fool around in bed until Christmas? Its only about 9:15, let's go to bed right now and fuck till the sun comes up."

"Perhaps, if you behave until everyone has gone to bed." Torrie laughs at how desperate he was getting. "Plus, your mom is making everyone Christmas Eve dinner. It will be rude of us to skip out on that. Now, c'mon John, I'll help you bring these bags upstairs and get cleaned up. I think Carol just took the prime rib out of the oven." Torrie informs him as she takes one of the bags on the floor and heads up the stairs.

"Aight, sounds good to me." John agrees as he too takes the two remaining bags and follows Torrie to the upper floor of their home. "It's because the earlier we can get through dinner, the sooner your mine for the rest of the night."

* * *

_This was it_. John has been waiting for this moment of straight sex since he left Torrie last month. He went without sex for a whole month and didn't realize just how he was in need of it until he saw Torrie earlier. The sight and that kiss they shared excited him and he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her, he needed her, and if John Cena wants something, he was going to get it. During dinner, he wasn't able to take his eyes off her and the way she was licking that fork after taking a bite. It was quite sexy to him even if she wasn't trying to be. He just imagined that fork being his cock when she took it in her mouth and boy did that drive him nuts. It drove him so mad to a point where he found himself taking a much needed cold shower after dinner.

It already been a few minutes since he's gotten out of the shower and was now clad in his grey boxer shorts. Torrie was in the bathroom changing while John was at the other side of the door getting their bedroom ready for what he's got planned for her. He closed the curtains, made the bed real nice, and even began to light candles just after he dimmed the lights to make the scene dramatic and intimate as if they were at a romantic restaurant. John was always the romantic type and wanted to make his girl feel like he wasn't just some jerk who wanted to shag because he was horny. John knew woman and how they want sex to be special and that's what he was doing.

It took a few more minutes after he was done setting everything up when Torrie emerged out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door when it opened and he felt his lower self harden a bit when he saw her. Torrie was the type of woman that often wore lingerie to bed instead of the traditional pajamas. She had a billion of them and for tonight since it was the first time they were together in a month, she decided to wear the piece that was John's absolute favorite. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair now silky and straight and perfectly squeezed herself into a sheer, white lace baby doll. It hugged and showed off her voluptuous curves in the right places. John knew he was a lucky man.

"That's my favorite." John tells her as he stood up and moved closer to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "You know its going to get dangerous now because I'm about to rip that shit off you."

"But- this is your favorite out of everything I have so you got to be careful with it." She teases."You rip it off me Mr. Cena, it's no more."

"I'm going to make it worth it." He whispers as lowered his head to her height and captured her lips.

John slide slowly inside her mouth, his warm tongue lashing in and massaged against her's at a soft and steady pace. Torrie leans in closer on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss, wanting to taste John all over allowed the hot sensation take over her entire body as he explored her body with his large hands through the thin material of the lace lingerie. Her body tingled at his touch when his hands found their way down her body and he gripped her ass. Torrie broke the kiss when she moaned against his mouth but John continued and started a trail of sweet and wet kisses across her neck and collarbone. Torrie groaned as she felt his hot tongue glide along her skin and she began to feel weak in the knees.

Torrie soon fell on the bed with John on top of her completely devouring her neck as his hands started to caress parts below her waist. She runs her hands through John's brown hair and snaked them down on his broad shoulders when she felt his fingers creep along the outlines of her silk panties. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes preparing herself for his touch as John's fingers went beneath her panties and began to flick on her the bare skin of her clit. Her body jumped from the bed reminding John just how sensitive she was down there. He smirk at her reaction and pushed her back down on the sheets with his lips back on her's, hard and passionate.

"Oh gawd John." She says in between kisses when his fingers were now rubbing at a faster pace down under. Torrie can hardly breathe, the way he was playing with her pussy drove her mad and she inched for him to taste her below.

Once she was wet enough to his liking, he removed his hand from under her panties onto her inner thighs which shivered at his touch. "Your so wet now baby." He whispers against her as he bent his head lower to the curve of her neck when Torrie tossed her head back against the pillow, giving him better access. His traveled lower and stopped when he met her breasts. He watched as her hard breathing made them go and up and when he placed his hand in between them, he felt her heart beat. Torrie slips off the shoulder straps of her lingerie and lowered the material down far enough to reveal her pink nipples. John stopped at her movement and admired the sight of her naked breast before placing one of them in his hands and the other one in his craving mouth. Torrie groaned, feeling her nipple harden when he flicked his tongue against it.

All of a sudden a fairly loud enough sound came to both of their ears. They both ignored it at first but when the noise continued it caused a distraction. It sounded like one of their cellphones was vibrating against the dresser from across the room. Torrie knew it wasn't her's since she always placed her phone on silent at this time of night in case anyone called.

"John." She calls for him. He was still on her breast and acted like he didn't hear her or his phone vibrating. John was trying his hardest to concentrate on the sex and didn't want to ruin his mood for it. "John, someone is calling you. Your phone is ringing." Torrie continued.

"Ignore it." He quickly says with his mouth against her breast. "They can leave me a voicemail. I'm busy right about now."

"Just answer it. It's going to be ringing all night and it hasn't stopped yet. It must be important. Go on."

"Fuck!" John sighs deeply as he pulls himself off her which was the last thing he wanted to do. He gets off the bed and walks over to his ringing phone which rested on top of their dresser, vibrating against the wooden material. If this was Orton drunk dialing him, he was going to kill him when he sees him on RAW Monday Night. He was in the middle of trying to make love to his wife and this wasn't a good time to call, whoever the hell it was. It was Christmas Eve and his damn day off after all. John picks up the phone from the dresser and looks at the screen to see who it was. He was originally going to ignore the call and forward it straight to his voicemail when he was shocked to see whose name popped up in the screen. It was his boss, Vince McMahon and he quickly answered the call.

"Ey, Vince! What's up?" John greets turning to Torrie who was sat on the bed and John frowned when he watched her pull the straps of her lingerie up. There was no way they were going to continue after this.

"Hey John, I would firstly like to apologize for calling you this late. I didn't wake you, did I?" Vince asked and from where Torrie was sitting she can clearly hear him. Vince spoke so loudly on the phone that you didn't need to put him on speaker. She sat there on the bed switching on the lamp besides her and listened in the conversation.

"No, of course not sir. I just got out of the shower a little bit ago and was getting ready for bed but no, you didn't wake me." John answers.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Listen John, I know its Christmas tomorrow and I hate to ask this." Vince starts.

John looks at Torrie who shook her head, asking him to say no when he turned his back towards her. "Yeah, what's happening?" John asked curiously not exactly sure where this was going.

"I know that your suppose to be home for the entire weekend but is it possible if you can fly to New York City tomorrow night?" Vince asked.

"For what exactly?" John questions not fully getting the picture.

"Well, Dibiase's wife went into labor and had their first child together earlier in the day and well Ted was suppose to come in at a press conference in New York on Sunday to promote our upcoming RAW World Tour a day before RAW is live at Madison Square Garden. He won't attend now because of this and I tried to get a hold of just everyone and your my only hope. You think you can represent the RAW brand in the conference John?"

John takes a deep breath before he can give an answer. He soon nodded his head and said, "Yeah, of course sir. Not a problem. What time do you need me there?"

"Bright and early on Sunday morning. I already have a flight for you and will text you the details. The plane departs from Boston at 7 in the evening tomorrow. Is that ok? All later flights are fully booked and that's the best I can do. I hate to take you away from your family on Christmas but your flight doesn't leave till tomorrow evening."

"Nope, don't worry about it and that flight is perfect sir."

"Al rightly well, thank you for the help John. We appreciate everything you do and give my holiday regards to your family, will you?"

"Certainly."

"Have a goodnight and I'll see you on RAW Monday. Merry Christmas." Vince lastly says and hangs hears a dial tone as the call ended.

Like he expected it wasn't long when he heard Torrie's voice curiously ask from behind him, "What did you say yes too, John?" She questions with her eyebrows high even if she knew, she heard the entire conversation but pretended she didn't hear a thing. She wanted to see if he was going to tell her honestly.

"It's nothing babe, don't worry about it." He tells her as he placed his phone back on the dresser.

Torrie rolled her eyes at his reply. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. "No, it's not nothing. Vince speaks so loudly on the phone that I heard your whole conversation with him."

"Yeah?"

"You can't be fucking serious John! You can't leave tomorrow night! Your suppose to be home for the whole weekend."

"I just have to leave a day early. It's not a big deal so let's please try not to make it one." John says calmly as he turned around and and makes an attempt to put his hands on her shoulders, wanting her to calm down.

"Well, it's a big deal to me John! You didn't even ask me if I was ok with you leaving tomorrow night which tomorrow happens to be Christmas if you've forgotten." Torrie spats taking his hands off her.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten!" John snaps back at her. "I'm still going to be here for Christmas and that's all that matters. Dibiase's wife just had their first child in the hospital earlier today. He wants to be with his family."

"Yeah, I know. I heard your entire conversation, remember?" Torrie says now getting up from the bed being completely annoyed. "What about your family John? Don't you want to spend time with your parents, your wife, and your daughter who expects you to spend the entire day with her tomorrow?" She looks up at him, her eyes were now burning a whole in his face out of her anger.

"It's my job Torrie."

Torrie shook her head. "No, it's not a job anymore John. It hasn't been for a long time now. It's becoming more like your fucking life!"

"Can you for just one second take a step back to when you were still in the business? Remember when we traveled, hardly spent anytime at home and whenever we were, we would get calls to fly somewhere on short notice? I know it's been two years since you left but nothing has changed Torrie." He informs her.

"Yeah, you're completely right. Nothing has changed and I was unhappy so I left. I left to be married to you and to have a family with you! I just wish that for once you would consider putting your family first before your wrestling career."

John chuckles. "Yeah because your doing such a good job making money for our family." He harshly says without thinking and immediately regretted it. He didn't mean to say that, he really didn't. He stood there and waited for Torrie to slap him because he deserved it but she didn't. The anger she had written all over her face turned into disbelief. She could not believe he just said that to her. She truly wanted to cry but held her tears back.

"I'm sorry." He said almost choking on his words. "Baby, I didn't mean it."

"No, I think you did. You meant every word of it and I'm glad we both know how you feel about me being your wife." She says quietly, fighting to hold her tears inside as she continued, this time in a louder tone, "I'm your wife John! I was pregnant with you, had Casey, practically raised her on my own because you were gone, so how dare you say that to me. How fucking dare you!" Torrie screams as she walked passed him, completely ignoring his hand as it tried to pull her back in front of him and she stormed in the bathroom.

John follows her only to have the door slammed shut on his face. Torrie locks the door, backs away from it as she sat on the floor and began to cry at his words. John's hard fist soon came pounding on the door and she screamed at him through it demanding him to go away.

"Tor, come on out baby. I said I was sorry!" He called shouted through the wooden material of the door in hopes that she would open it and just forget about everything. "Baby, c'mon...please." He begs hearing her sob from inside the bathroom.

"Just go away John!"

"I'm not going to go away until you come out of there and be ok with me. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean what I said. I'm a fucking asshole, I know!"

"Just leave me alone please."

John knew this was useless, there was no way she was going to open that door and forgive him just like that for what he said. He decides to do what she ordered him too and backed away from the door. "Fine, I'll leave the room and sleep in my office tonight. Your free to come out when I leave but we're going to talk about this tomorrow Torrie, alright?"

He waits for answer that never came. All he heard was her sobbing and his heart sank listening her. He was being an asshole and cursed himself mentally in the head for it. John can just kill himself right about now.

"I love you." Torrie heard him say and she doesn't reply back. She remained silent and the tears came down faster on her face when she heard John's footsteps leave their bedroom as the door shuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! :) Here's chapter 3 and happy new year to you all! _-christine_

* * *

_**Chapter 03:**_

The one thing that John understood about being married to a woman who was as innocent as a child was that - he was never going to look good in any fight. She can scream nasty names at him, throw things at him, slam doors at him, slap him, hell even set him on fire but in the end he will always be the bad guy . Everything will always be his fault no matter so he was already used to being shit on. It was all the same just like the fights they has before but the only difference now was John knew that this time he went too far. How did he know this? It wasn't all that hard to figure out, all it took was Torrie giving him the cold shoulder all morning like he was nothing and he had to admit she was doing a damn good job at it.

"What did you do?" His father asked him when they were in the kitchen that morning after Torrie took off to the living room. Torrie was making breakfast for Casey in the kitchen when John came downstairs and in the room and greeted Torrie sweetly. She didn't look at him once and pulled away when he got close enough to peck her on the cheek and wished her a Merry Christmas. John's father saw it all and when Torrie left the kitchen, he questioned John.

"It's nothing Dad." John tells him hating that he had to lie to his father when it was obvious that they fought.

"You kids shouldn't be fighting on Christmas."

"We're not fighting. She's just a little upset at something I said last night but it's not a big deal really."

"You want to talk to me about it? Maybe I can help? You know what I used to do to your mother when she was upset with me?"

"Will it work?"

"John, your mother and I been married for over 20 years and your asking me if my method works?"

His father ended up telling him that when your wife gives you the silent treatment, you need to constantly be around her like a pest. Try to sweet talk her ear off until she finally gives up because eventually she's going to end up talking to you again one way or the other. John decided to take his old man's advice and dedicated his entire Christmas morning in following Torrie around like a lost puppy. He even took Casey, carried her in his arms as he followed Torrie everywhere she went. C'mon Torrie would not be able to ignore him when he was with Casey right?

"Doesn't your mom look beautiful today?" He would say to Casey just loud enough for Torrie to hear. John hoped that through his many compliments, that Torrie would of at least cracked a smile but she never once did.

When noon hit and Torrie was still ignoring him like a piece of shit, John gave up because all he was doing was annoying her but thankfully Casey hadn't noticed anything going on between them and when he put her down, she skipped happily to her grandparents carrying the doll, which was the first Christmas gift she unwrapped earlier in the day from Torrie. They usually opened presents later in the afternoon but Casey was so excited that they let her open one gift. Speaking of gifts, John just remembered that he had two bags worth full of them in his office that needs to be wrapped.

"Shit." He mutters looking at the time when he heard the door bell. Who the hell was that? John thought to himself as he made his way to the front door. He didn't know who it could have possibly be unless another family member or his or Torrie's was going to stop by without him knowing. He didn't care either way just as long as it wasn't one of Torrie's crazy ass brothers who were the last people on earth that he would invite over for the holidays. _"Shit John, stop being an asshole."_ He said to himself when he approached the door. He opened the door not bothering to look through the peek hole and soon laid his eyes on Stacy Keibler who had a luggage with her along with a bag of wrapped gifts. John should have known it was her. Stacy was like a sister to Torrie and she always came and spent the holidays with them. She was also Casey's godmother.

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you be with your family?" John jokes.

"Shut up John." Stacy says smiling sweetly

"Merry Christmas to you too Stace." John says as he opened the door wider so she can get in as he took the heavy luggage out of her hands. "I got it."

"Thank you." She replies walking in and he shuts the door. As soon as he did, he hears Torrie's voice from the back of him making her presence known. It was the first time John heard her speak today but unfortunately she wasn't speaking to him like he would of liked.

"Stacy!" Torrie cheerfully shouts as she walks over and gives Stacy a hug.

"Hey Tor! Sorry I'm a little late but Merry Christmas!"

"Don't be silly your not late. Casey just opened one gift and we're not going to be opening any until around 3 or so." Torrie informs her.

"Speaking of Casey, where is the little cutie pie? I haven't seen my girl since Thanksgiving and I want to show her how many presents Auntie Stacy got for her." Stacy says as she pulls up her bag full of gifts for Casey.

Torrie's jaws dropped at the bag. "You didn't have to get her 50 gifts Stace. She's spoiled as it is."

"Chill Tor, I only got her about five. The rest are for you, the folks, and John."

From behind the both of them, John pikes up at the mention of his name and hopes to hear Torrie comment on it but she ignored it and took Stacy into the living room leaving him behind saying, "Oh that sounds good! Here let's put all of those under the tree."

Their voices faded away and he soon stood there alone in the hallway. The only thing he can hear was Casey giggling in the kitchen talking to his mother Carol as she was telling Casey old Christmas stories of John when he was a boy. Oh gawd. He thought to himself remembering back when his parents would dress him up and his other brothers in just their underwear and stupid elf ears. His father would be dressed as Santa and they were his helpers and passed out gifts to the family. It was good that they stopped this tradition because there was no way in hell they were going to get John parading around in his underwear.

John shook the memories out of head and dashed up the stairs to his office to get to some much needed gift wrapping. He locks the door behind him so Casey wouldn't just barge in on him. He really couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what he's got her. He takes the two bags and sets it on the ground in front of him as he sat down on the lounge chair with the gift wrapping supplies needed.

He takes out the gift on top of the bag and it was Casey's. He got her a pink Barbie B-Bright learning laptop. Casey was around that age where he wanted her to focus on learning new things and this thing will probably help her in being the brightest little girl when she enrolls in preschool next year. It was the perfect girl and he knew she was going to be excited about it. John takes the wrapping paper and started the wrapping process. It didn't take him long when he found himself wrapping gift after gift after gift. When he got to the very last gift and he couldn't help but think back to when he purchased it. It was his gift for Torrie and it was the hardest purchase he made this year, just like every year before. John really did thought hard about this one. He just hoped that this would be the gift that would heal all the wounds. It was this sterling silver perfectly polished heart ring, that broke his bank. He studies it, looking at the faceted Austrian crystals, accented with a genuine diamonds are nestled within the heart. It's slim band was personalized with their names and to perfect it, he asked the jeweler to include their birthstones which rest inside the heart tangled to each other. He couldn't wait to see it wrapped in an endless circle around her finger.

A sudden knock on the door startled him making him jump. "Who is it?" He demanded.

"It's Stacy."

John gets up from the chair and walked to the door to let her in. Once she was in, he shuts the door and was about to lock it when Stacy tells him, "No need to lock it. Torrie is outside with your parents, helping Casey make a snowman."

"Why aren't you out there with them?" John asked as he walked past her to sit back down but before Stacy can answer, he answered for her. "Oh that's right because Torrie asked you to come up here and lecture me? I have the slightest feeling that I might be right."

"Don't flatter yourself. She didn't send me or anything but she did tell me what you insensitively spat at her last night." Stacy informs him.

"Of course she told you. I can't say I'm surprised but I would of preferred our personal business staying between the two of us. As in, Torrie and myself with you not included."

"She was really upset and needed someone to talk too." Stacy stated with her hands now on her hips. "She called me last night crying her eyes out. I mean what did you expect her to do after you basically told her she was worthless by saying she hasn't provided anything financially since you guys married. Really John? You were such a fucking charmer with that one." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean any of it and I did apologize to her. I felt like an ass right after I said it." John says as he covers his face with his large hands and ran them down to his chin being ashamed of what he said. "Now she's ignoring me. Ignoring me on Christmas out of all fucking holidays and I'm the bad guy!"

"Yeah I noticed she was ignoring you."

"Thankfully Casey hasn't noticed a thing. I just wish she would fucking forget about it and talk to me for Casey's sake. She can still be upset with me all she wants but don't dismiss me like that on Christmas around my daughter, you know what I mean?"

As much as she hates to admit, John was right. Stacy didn't however agree to what he did last night but Torrie really didn't need to ignore him on a day like this. It was about family and all they were doing was poisoning the environment. Torrie for giving John the cold shoulder and John for being such a workaholic and not taking Torrie's feelings under consideration. Stacy really could not believe that he was leaving for a flight to New York this evening. She always took John for being a family man since the beginning but the hectic life on the road with the WWE changed him.

"So your going to be leaving in a few hours?" She brings up.

John looks up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I see that Torrie didn't fail to tell you that too?"

"She told me everything and honestly I can't believe you would just leave after you haven't seen Torrie and Casey for over a month. You haven't even been home for 24 hours for heaven's sake!"

John bit his tongue not wanting to say anything to Stacy he was going to regret like he did last night to Torrie but she was sticking her nose in their business and he heard enough. "Can you just mind your own business and leave this to Torrie and myself? You have your own personal life to sort out after you fucked Orton in Vegas a couple of days ago."

Stacy's face went blank as if John just slapped her. "Don't bring that up please."

"Why not?" John challenged as he stood up from his chair and looked down at her. "Your love life is about as complicated as mine but possibly worse. Your fucking a married man after all." He smirks and than playfully winks at her.

"Your such a dick. I'm going to leave now because we're not having this conversation." She says quickly slapping him on the arm and began to head for the door when John stopped her along the way.

"Right, maybe you need to have this conversation with Randy?" John suggested.

Stacy turns around and looks back at John with a serious look on her face. "We did afterwards and he told me it was nothing."

"Nothing?" John repeated and he remembered Randy telling him the same thing when he asked him.

"Yeah, he said it was nothing meaning it meant nothing to him." Stacy explains as John can point out the tears glistening in her eyes but she quick on the defense and looked fine the next second. Stacy was always great at hiding her feelings no matter how hurt she was. The thing about Stacy was, she wasn't a quitter. It wasn't a bad thing but when it was Randy Orton she refused to give up on the only thing she was setting herself up for was a world of hurt. They were over a long time ago but John knew Stacy hasn't gotten over Randy because of her obsession to change him and pull him out of his playboy ways.

"He's not going to change Stace." John mutters under his breath.

"You can't be too sure of that John."

"Stacy, he's married and has already cheated on Samantha twice that I know of. Who knows many other women he's had without me knowing?"

"It's because he doesn't love her enough." Stacy argues.

"What about you? Would you say he loved you enough when you were together?"

John's words caused Stacy to drift off to the past when she was in a relationship with Randy. Their relationship was pretty serious and lasted for a little over a year. He was the first guy she truly did open and gave all her heart too so when he cheated on her with Christy Hemme, it broke her down completely. Stacy remembers being so hurt that she cried and didn't eat for days. She was so humiliated,so hurt, that she left WWE. That was years ago and for some reason no matter how much Randy hurt her, he still was the keeper of her heart. She knew that deep inside Randy there was a man that one day would have the ability to love her back the way she loved him all those years ago. The only problem now was Randy was married to Samantha and Stacy was just the other woman.

"The past is history, the future is a mystery." Stacy answers not knowing what else there was to say.

John was quiet for a second and than busted out laughing. _Fucking women_. He thought to himself. "Listen Stacy, baby." He begins as he places both of his hands on her shoulders. "Orton is my best friend and I know him better than anyone. I do care about you a lot because your practically family to me, Casey, and Torrie so I'm going to tell you this - marriage didn't change Randy and neither will you. Your going to hurt yourself in the end if you keep bouncing in and out of his life. Don't make yourself his slut, ok?"

Stacy just nodded but John could not be too sure whether she listened to that or just brushed it off. Knowing Stacy and how nothing got through that head of her's about Randy, his advice most likely went in one ear and out the other. He wasn't going to stress over it anyway, he had enough stress in his own personal life to deal it.

"Hey, while they're out there in the snow you want to give me a hand with these gifts? I got to take place them under the tree."

* * *

The next few hours of Christmas later that day was great to John. Lunch was delicious, he bonded with his mother while they did the dishes together, watched ESPN with his old man, and he even managed to make snow angels with Casey outside in their backyard that soon led to a snow ball fight. The only down side was Torrie was still giving him the cold shoulder just an hour before he had to leave for the airport. They just got done opening gifts and he was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Casey on his lap playing with her new Barbie learning laptop. He was quiet amused looking over her shoulder as she was learning how to match fruits with their correct colors. He slightly laughs when she got one wrong, the laptop asked her what color was an apple and she choose green when the answer had been red.

"Apples are red sweetheart." John says softy to her and he cracks a smile loving the look she had on her face when she gets frustrated. It was just so cute.

"No, apples are green." She turns her head to look at John looking pretty serious. "Mommy always brings home green apples and they are not red!"

"Oh alright, your correct." John says seeing no point in arguing back. "Let's see the next question."

Casey shook her head and placed the laptop down. "I finish it later, tired now." She tells John as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. John kissed her on top of her blonde head and began to run his hands down her hair when he heard her say, "Daddy, will you be here when Christmas is over?"

The question itself got John straight in the chest. It truly felt like someone shot him in the heart where it hurt the most. He looked at the clock above them and realized that he was going to be leaving for his flight in a couple of clock was ticking and now that he had his daughter in his arms, John didn't want to move. There was nowhere in the world that he would rather be at on Christmas than here at home with his little girl. It was too late though, he had to go.

"Yeah baby, Daddy will be here." John whispers as he places his hand on Casey's beating heart. "Daddy will always be here."

Casey sniffs before looking up at him and she too placed her tiny hand on John's chest. "And me and mommy will be here?"

"Always." He smiles at her and she closed her eyes and leaned back on his shoulder. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

His father was sitting across from them reading the newspaper when John saw Torrie walk in the kitchen over him, he whistles at him to take Casey to her bedroom. "Dad, can you take her to bed and I'll meet you outside by the car? I need to take off to the airport real soon."

"Yeah, is your stuff in the truck already son?" His father asked him as he got up and picked up Casey off of John's arms. John didn't want to let go for a second being so comfortable but he had too.

"Yeah, it's all set. Just take Casey upstairs and meet me out front. I just saw Torrie head in the kitchen and I want to give her my gift in private before I leave."

"Good luck."

When John walked into the kitchen, Torrie was alone and he found her standing by the sink with a drink in her hand looking out the window. It was already started to lightly snow outside and she just stood there watching it fall from the dimmed evening sky. Her back was facing him but she knew he was there. Torrie didn't move and just waited for him to approach her and he did. Just when he was close enough to smell her perfume, he begins chuckling the tiny box that the ring rested on in his hands.

"It's been all day Torrie. Can we just drop this?" John asked.

No answer.

She didn't turn around to look at him and just took a sip off her drink, smacking her lips afterwards still completely dismissing him. "You been ignoring me all day and I get it alright? Your still pretty pissed off at what I said last night and I respect that because I had no right to say that to you. Your my wife, the mother of my daughter, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. Can you just please talk to me? You don't have to forgive me yet just talk to me. Say something." He finishes feeling good that he got that out of his system. He's been wanting to tell her that all day.

"I have nothing to say to you." She says finally turning her body around to face him.

They're eyes met for the first time tonight and when John looked into her's, it didn't feel the same. He can clearly see it in her green eyes that she was still angry and hurt. John wanted to hug her right there but he knew it would be best if he backed off for now. "That's fine. When your ready to talk, you know my number. I'm not hard to get a hold of."

"I beg to differ." Torrie retorted placing her glass of martini down on the counter besides her. "You never answer your phone when I call. Your too busy with your life, I suppose."

"I always get back to your calls Tor!" John acknowledges her suddenly getting annoyed. He knew she was right about him never picking up but he did get back to her.

"Yeah you do get back to them after days!" She argues back with her face turning red at each word. "There's times where I don't hear from you for days and don't tell me your busy because you always have the time!"

"You want to know why?" John implied as Torrie looked on waiting for him to continue. "Sometimes I don't want to get back to your calls because I'm trying to avoid this!" John says sharply as he pointed a finger at her and him and the space between them. "I'm trying to avoid a fight because lately that's all we been doing and I'm fucking tired of it Torrie."

"Tired? Tired of me?"

"That's not what I said." John answers shortly.

Torrie seemed like she didn't hear what he just said and continued on, "If fights is all I bring in our marriage than just leave." Torrie wailed and she choked in between her words as tears left her eyes. "You already choose to leave anyway and I won't stop you."

"I will never leave you." John quickly responses to her remark. It broke his heart when she said that and he really didn't want to think about it because leaving their marriage would be the last thing he would do. John would rather die than live without Torrie not being his wife. He loved her too much, and more than life itself but if he did love her as much as he says he does than why was he leaving? Why was he all packed to be on the road for the fast approaching new year with the WWE when he call Vince and tell him to shove it because his family needs him? As easy as that sounded, John couldn't. He worked his ass off to get where he is and it wasn't the time to hang up his boots just yet. Though, he did love Torrie very much it just wasn't his time.

"Did you hear me?" John says walking closer to her. He takes a few steps towards her direction and once he was close enough for Torrie to feel his breath on her he bends his head low, wanting to make sure she heard him loud and clear. "I will never leave you. You understand?" He told her but maybe he should be worrying about Torrie leaving him. He shook that thought out of his head, that was another thing he didn't want to brood about.

"You did." Torrie says silently as she casted her eyes to the ground causing her tears to fall faster down her pink cheeks.

John simply just places her gift on the nearby counter and once it was set down and kisses Torrie on the forehead, a part of him was in hopes that she kiss him back as a sign of her forgiveness.

"Merry Christmas baby." He whispers and pulls away. She was frozen at his kiss and always felt his warmth whenever he touched her. Torrie missed that and was sad to see it go away when she just gotten it back. Her heart pounded beneath her chest as she looked up and watched him walk away like he's done many times before. John was always given a choice and she was on the losing end every single time. It pained her soul and tangled her up in between whether she was really angry with John or herself. She was angry at John for always putting his career first but at the same time angry at herself for not supporting him. He was risking everything for them and all she did was complain about how he was never home. Sometimes she felt like a selfish bitch because she knew exactly what she signed up for when she married him. Torrie often thought about this but was there anything wrong with missing John so much that she wants him here with her everyday?

"If we continue on this way John, we're not going to be alight." She says to John. He stopped for a second but continued to walked off without saying another word.

At that very moment, Torrie's heart sank as she felt the affect of being the loser in the ongoing war between her and John's career. She stood there in complete silent first and than found herself in a familiar position as she slid her back weakly against the kitchen counter and sat down on the floor with her face buried in her knees. Torrie didn't know what to do next but cry. She cried like she did last night when John left their bedroom but only this time, John was literally gone for God knows how long. left there to ponder in silent about what the new year will bring for them because ultimately she didn't know when they will see each other again if there was even such a thing. The past is history, the future is a mystery after all.


End file.
